Changing Suits
by DouceDouceLuni
Summary: Cardverse, FrUK / Al ingresar nuevamente a los terrenos del Reino al que pidiese asilo hacía ya algunos meses, se encontró una vez más con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que le habían cautivado. / Capítulo IV: Belleza y Revelación.
1. De Reyes, Reinas y Reinos

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco Artestella ni mucho menos el Cardverse. Aunque sí pagaría por tener las cartitas esas.

**Advertencias:** En este capítulo no hay nada. De hecho, nada de nada. Es sólo algo como capítulo/introducción.

**Parejas involucradas: **En este capítulo: Estados Unidos/Japón, insinuaciones de Prusia/Hungría y de Alemania/Italia. La pareja principal del fic, de todas maneras, es Francia/Inglaterra.

**Palabras:** 2,564.

**Resumen:** La Reina de Corazones se acercó a él y le puso las manos en los hombros. El Rey de Espadas era alto, y la Reina se veía reducida y delicada a su lado. Exceptuando el hecho de que también era un hombre.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados: **Basado en Cardverse, repito. Nada histórico.

**Nota de autor:** Hola, y bienvenidos a Changing Suits, historia situada en un universo alterno completamente elaborado por mí, basado en el Cardverse que se publicó de Hetalia. Espero que disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo, pues creo que será algo extenso… Cuéntenme qué les va pareciendo en los reviews, y agradecer de antemano a quienes den follow y favorito :D Mis respetos y galletas para esas personas xD Sin más, desearles una buena lectura C:

* * *

**Capítulo I: De Reyes, Reinas y Reinos.**

* * *

La Reina de Tréboles separó las piernas para cruzarlas nuevamente. Sus cabellos eran largos, de color café, el más exquisito café de los Cuatro Reinos, y sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda; de algún modo comparables a las irises profundas color musgo de la Reina de Espadas.

Elizabeta Héderváry era su nombre de civil –algo que ya desde hacía casi 10 años no era-, así como Iván Braginski el de su "amado esposo", el Rey de Tréboles, con quien se había casado por orden expresa del monarca. Sin embargo, junto a ella, en el trono, no se sentaba su Rey, sino el Comodín Rojo, un joven albino vestido de negro, los detalles de su chaqueta en rojo, con una cola saliendo de sus pantalones y pequeñas orejas similares a las de los machos cabríos de las leyendas saliendo a los costados de su cabeza, intentando ser ocultadas bajo el cabello blanco, mordía una manzana roja. La Reina se arregló el vestido verde y negro, y le miró de reojo.

- ¿Por qué no vas con el Rey de Diamantes y le preguntas cómo van sus alianzas? – Bufó la mujer, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

El Comodín se levantó, con la manzana en la boca y se sacudió la ropa.

- Envía una paloma a por mí cuando tu Rey regrese. Sabes que yo estoy a cargo de todo mientras Peter es entrenado. – Suspiró el joven albino, rascándose la barbilla antes de inclinarse con un gesto burlón, la manzana en una de sus manos.

- Así haré, Comodín. Es una lástima que deba ver tu rostro tan seguido. Espero que Peter sea entrenado a la perfección cuanto antes. – Gruñó la Reina, sin siquiera moverse, con el ceño fruncido en desaprobación.

- Y así será, _mi Reina_. – Subrayó el Comodín de cabellos blancos, enderezando su espalda y volviéndose hacia la puerta, su cola balanceándose suavemente en el aire.

Los guardias siguieron al albino hasta la puerta, que fue cerrada tras él.

Y la Reina soltó un suspiro largo, apoyando la barbilla sobre el dorso de su mano, mirando hacia el ventanal, donde se veían las miles de hectáreas teñidas de verde, intensificándose en dirección a los bosques. Y de los labios rojos de la Reina salió un nombre, casi como un secreto. La mujer se levantó, cogió el jarrón de flores que el Comodín había traído como obsequio a los monarcas y lo arrojó al suelo, dejando que se estrellase contra la cerámica blanca y se rompiese en mil pedazos, antes de caer de rodillas, susurrando maldiciones y palabras de odio. Lo odiaba por confundirla. Sí, lo odiaba por hacer que sus pensamientos se apartaran de su Rey, de su único amor.

* * *

A millas de distancia, la mañana apartaba las nubes del cielo. El Rey de Corazones, el benevolente Ludwig Beilschmidt, caminaba por los jardines que rodeaban a su castillo, acompañado de su Reina, de cabellos negros cortos. No era una mujer, para nada. Esas tradiciones habían acabado siglos atrás, y Kiku Honda se alzaba como el gran estratega del siglo tras la última guerra de los cuatro reinos. El Jota les seguía, corriendo torpemente, para avisarles de la llegada de un invitado, pero los reyes no lo supieron hasta que el Jota cayó estrepitosamente en un arbusto y el invitado hizo acto de presencia al ver que los Reyes no acudían a su encuentro.

- Pero qué… Feliciano, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? – Preguntó la Reina.

El pobre Jota apenas respiró y apuntó a sus espaldas, señalando a una figura alta vestida de azul y negro.

- El Rey… De Espadas… Ha llegado. – Musitó el joven Jota, de cabellos cobrizos.

El Rey de Corazones le apartó suavemente, con cuidado, y se adelantó hacia el invitado.

- Buenos días, Alfred. – Saludó el rubio Rey de cabellos rubios peinados hacia atrás.

- Buenos días a ti, Ludwig. – Contestó el aludido, asintiendo.

- ¿Qué asuntos son los que te han traído a mi reino? – Preguntó el alto Rey vestido de rojo.

El Rey de Espadas se rascó la nuca, sus cabellos rubios cortos agitándose suavemente, sin decir una palabra. La Reina de Corazones se estremeció, temiendo que su Rey notase algo extraño en aquella visita.

- Veo que has venido sin tu Reina. – Observó agudamente el Rey rojo, sin siquiera levantar la vista.

Era demasiado obvio que había venido solo. De otro modo, la Reina misma se hubiese presentado ante ellos sin esperar. Con el carácter que poseía, era obvio que haría algo así.

- Ludwig. Esto es un asunto privado que debo tratar con tu Reina… - Suspiró el Rey azul, su mirada celeste escondiéndose en los arbustos del jardín.

Los ojos igualmente celestes del Rey de Corazones divagaron entre su Reina y el Rey extranjero. Sin embargo, terminó por suspirar y llamar a su Jota, que se presentó sin mucha tardanza, ya que estaba a poca distancia de ellos.

- ¡Dígame, Ludw…! Digo… ¡Rey mío! – Soltó atropelladamente el joven.

- Quédate con tu Reina y no le quites los ojos de encima. En caso de que el joven Rey Alfred cometa algún acto reprochable, suena el pito y mis hombres acudirán. – Ordenó el Rey de Corazones, el Jota asintiendo. – Será nuestro adiós, entonces, Alfred. Volveremos a vernos. – Se despidió el Rey rojo, alzando una mano grande y estirándola hacia el Rey de Espadas, que se la estrechó desconfiado.

El Rey de Corazones giró y se devolvió a su Palacio, dejando a su Reina y a su Jota junto al Rey del Reino contra el que se habían enfrentado encarnizadamente en la última guerra.

La Reina de Corazones le señaló el sendero que se internaba en la arboleda florida. Alfred asintió y siguió sus pasos. El Jota se mantuvo detrás de ellos, sigiloso y atento… O al menos lo más que podía.

* * *

Más allá del estrecho que parecía separar al Reino de Corazones del resto del continente, en una habitación de un palacio teñido de dorado y naranjo, una jovencita recién entrada en la adolescencia se cortaba el cabello. Buscaba que ese fuese su recordatorio de a quién pertenecía, cuál era su familia. Y aunque su Rey se enfadase, sabría que se alegraría de su decisión. El que no estaría de acuerdo sería su hermano. Lily Zwingli era la princesa postulante al trono del flameante Reino de Diamantes. Llevaba toda su vida prometida a su Rey, un joven esbelto y muy atractivo, de hermosa melena dorada –casi como todo en aquel Palacio- y ojos azules como el mar de los Cuatro. Aquel hombre, llamado Francis y siendo el segundo de su nombre, era un amante de la belleza y de los lujos innecesarios. Tomaba muchas distracciones, pues su labor de estar día y noche en el trono le parecía cansadora. Era por eso que Lily y su hermano Vash, el Jota, tomaban muchas de las decisiones concernientes al Reino. Francis se dedicaba más a la diplomacia que a otras cosas de importancia –como lo eran el ejército- por su grandilocuencia. Esa misma grandilocuencia capaz de llevar a muchas grandes damas de los cuatro reinos a su cama.

Lily no le detestaba. Le parecía simpático, sobre todo cuando cenaban juntos y tras el banquete Francis tocaba el violín para ella. Pero en esos momentos, su hermano lucía furibundo. No, Vash no quería que Lily se casara con Francis, y era algo que había decidido ya desde hacía mucho tiempo. Su hermana llevaba quince años atada al Rey, sin amarlo. Pero el reino completo esperaba que la chica cumpliese la mayoría de edad y tomase el lugar a los pies de Francis, oyendo las liras que sonaban continuamente en el salón, contando historias de tiempos antiguos y guerras gloriosas.

Por otro lado Francis, que cabalgaba por los prados cercanos, no parecía muy en contra de la idea. Es más, el Rey aceptaba y quería mucho a su Princesa, pero… No era la clase de amor que el Rey buscaba. Lily era como una hermana pequeña, no como una amante; y lo que Francis deseaba era alguien a quién amar.

Quizá por eso la idea se le vino a la mente. La idea que daría el puntapié inicial a una guerra violenta que se llevaría a muchos soldados y civiles más allá de los océanos, donde reina la muerte. Algo tan inocente como una mascarada, lo que haría que en el futuro, Francis usase al amor como estandarte para la guerra.

* * *

- Alfred, no tenías que venir aquí tan repentinamente… Podrías haber avisado. ¿Qué pensará Arthur? – Kiku se veía alterado ante los ojos de Feliciano, que observaba la escena transcurrir frente a sus ojos.

El aludido se quedó de pie junto a la Reina, sus ojos celestes desviándose hacia el suelo.

- Lo siento, Kiku. En serio lo siento. Sólo… Necesitaba verte. – Musitó el Rey, clavado en su lugar.

La Reina de Corazones se acercó a él y le puso las manos en los hombros. El Rey de Espadas era alto, y la Reina se veía reducida y delicada a su lado. Exceptuando el hecho de que también era un hombre.

- Es arriesgado, Alfred. Ludwig lo sabe, de eso estoy seguro. – Suspiró Kiku, apartándose al ver que Feliciano se sentaba junto a un árbol, buscando el momento perfecto para tomarse una siesta.

- No me importa… - Contestó Alfred, sus manos dirigiéndose a la Reina para abrazarle, quien le apartó con la sola mirada.

- Debería importarte. Tienes tu propia Reina, Alfred. ¿Sabes qué pasaría si Arthur se entera? Sería capaz de pasar por sobre tu autoridad y declararle la guerra a mi Reino. Tómale la importancia que el asunto merece. – Bufó la Reina, pasando de una actitud conciliadora a dejar que sus ojos cafés se tiñesen de ira ante la insistencia del joven Rey de Espadas, que tragó saliva y se contuvo, de pie frente a él.

- Gracias, Kiku. Volveré cuanto antes a mi Reino, pero ten por seguro que no tardaré en regresar. – El Rey de Espadas cogió la mano de su Reina amante y le besó el dorso, retirándose.

Kiku suspiró antes de volverse hacia el Jota, que ya llevaba dormido algunos momentos. El joven de estatura baja decidió no importunarle y regresar junto a su verdadero Rey.

* * *

- ¿Una fiesta?

- ¿Habla en serio, mi Rey?

Francis se quitó los guantes, el pecho inflado de orgullo ante su magnífica idea, y se sentó en su trono, con las manos en los brazos del mueble acolchado.

- ¡Claro que sí, Vash, Gilbert! Será una fiesta para conmemorar los años de paz de los Cuatro Reinos. Deben invitar a todos los nobles, aristócratas, generales… A todos los que se les ocurra invitar… Ah, por supuesto, no deben olvidar hacerles la invitación a los Reyes, Reinas y Jotas. – El Rey de Diamantes cruzó los pies y los apoyó en el banco acolchado a sus pies, el lugar destinado a ser el asiento de honor de la Reina. – He sabido que la Reina de Tréboles es bella. No he tenido oportunidad de conocerle, y ésta podría ser la ocasión perfecta. – Los ojos azules brillaron con ansias. Gilbert se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, ocultándose. - También me gustaría ver a mis amigos del Oeste, del Reino de Espadas, y a los de mi color… Ya saben que los de Corazones son casi como parte de mi familia.

- ¿Qué clase de fiesta será, mi Rey?

Y ante la pregunta de Zwingli, Francis sonrió malicioso, girando el rostro lentamente para verle.

- Una mascarada. – Respondió, sin dejar de mirarle con sus ojos intensos.

Vash asintió y se retiró, con la excusa de preparar invitaciones para los poderosos de los Cuatro Reinos. Bien sabía Francis que no soportaba que lo mirase de ese modo.

Gilbert, sin embargo, se mantuvo allí, y cuando el Jota se retiró, se aproximó un poco más al Rey de Diamantes.

- ¿Estás seguro de todo esto, Francis? – Preguntó el Comodín albino, su cola moviéndose inquieta.

- Completamente, Gil. – Dijo el Rey de Diamantes, sin moverse.

- Odias a los Corazones. – Articuló el de ojos rojos, caminando por el salón, la voz fuerte y segura.

- Bien sabes que necesito alianzas. Y cuando el color llama, nada es más fuerte. – Soltó Francis, siguiendo a Gilbert con la mirada.

- ¿Y a quién quieres enfrentarte, mi buen Rey? – Gilbert frunció el ceño.

Su trabajo era controlar que la paz no fuese alterada por Reino alguno y, claramente, le irritaba enormemente que su único Rey amigo se sintiese movido a la violencia de la guerra.

- No lo sé, eso lo veremos. Es probable que quiera ir a por la Reina de Tréboles si su figura es tan hermosa como dicen. – El Rey naranjo suspiró y apoyó la barbilla en el dorso de su mano. – Los Espadas son mis aliados más fuertes por ahora, y los tres Reinos juntos podemos con los Tréboles perfectamente.

Gilbert cerró los ojos y tragó con fuerza, intentando envalentonarse. No quería que Francis tomase posesión de la única mujer que le importaba. Así como tampoco quería que la guerra se cerniese nuevamente sobre los Cuatro Reinos.

- Tus ambiciones te harán caer, Francis. No eres un buen monarca por ti solo. Te das festines enormes y banquetes incomparables. Y ni hablar del tema ese de los baños. Eres derrochador. No puedo imaginarte frente a un ejército. – Masculló Gilbert, aproximándose al Rey hasta que sus labios quedaron junto al oído del monarca, que se levantó en silencio.

- Alguien está interesado en la Reina de Tréboles, al parecer. Tranquilo, a alguien más encontraré en la mascarada. Sólo lo hago porque no quiero casarme con Lily. – Se defendió el Rey de melena dorada, entrecerrando sus ojos oceánicos.

Gilbert casi se atragantó. La puerta del salón se abrió y un mensajero entró a la habitación. Al poco andar se detuvo y se inclinó ante el Rey, levantándose aparatosamente para leer un papel. En la sala del trono de todos los reinos, los mensajes se leían en voz alta, a menos que el Rey permitiese que el mensajero consultase si debía hacerse público o no. Y Francis no era de los benevolentes que lo permitían. Le llamaban transparencia ante el Rey.

- Tengo un mensaje para el Comodín Rojo, desde el Reino de Tréboles. El Rey ha vuelto de su amena reunión con la Reina de Espadas y le llama a su Palacio para la entrevista sobre los castaños del sur. – Leyó fuerte y claro el mensajero, inclinándose levemente.

- Envía un mensaje de regreso, por favor, avisando que el Comodín Rojo va de camino al Reino de Tréboles y que espera enterarse de boca del Rey y no de su Jota presumido acerca de los pormenores del asunto. – Bufó el albino, alejándose de Francis, que volvió a sentarse en su trono, estirando una mano para coger un racimo de uvas, antes de recostarse de lado en su gran asiento y comer como un César hubiese hecho.

El mensajero corrió hacia la puerta y Gilbert volteó hacia el Rey.

- Al menos invítame a la Mascarada. – Pidió.

Francis sonrió ampliamente.

- A ti y a Peter. Vash te hará llegar la invitación. Ahora navega de nuevo a aquel Reino de verdores exquisitos y ve qué ha ocurrido con los malditos castaños. – Se carcajeó el Rey naranjo, echándose una uva solitaria a la boca.


	2. Mascarada y olor a desastre

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco Artestella ni mucho menos el Cardverse. Aunque sí pagaría por tener las cartitas esas.

**Advertencias:** Por ahora, nada tampoco.

**Parejas involucradas: **En este capítulo: Insinuaciones de Prusia/Hungría, algo de Estados Unidos/Inglaterra y de Estados Unidos/Japón. Muy leve Francia/Inglaterra. Pero ya verán ;D

**Palabras:** 2,399.

**Resumen:** El hombre se movió suavemente hacia un lado; Arthur con él, y luego al otro. Y la Reina de Espadas supo que esos ojos de azul oceánico causarían su tragedia.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados: **Basado en Cardverse, repito. Nada histórico.

**Nota de autor:** No pude dejar que pasara mucho tiempo sin publicar, porque tengo cuatro capítulos listos, y creo que me es suficiente con saber que quieren seguir leyendo. Agradecer a quienes comentaron, pues gracias a esas personitas pueden leer esto antes –pensaba postear la próxima semana-. Y bueno… A la anónima que comentó que si podía poner Giripan: La verdad no me importaría hacerlo, aunque no estaba en mis planes. El tema es que no puedo decir lo que pasará entre Alfred y Kiku más adelante, porque sería uno de los spoilers que no me gusta hacer, así que confío en que podrás aguantar bien hasta que aparezca el Giripan. Porque de que va, va seguro. Como no quiero seguir haciendo spoilers, mejor les dejo comenzar su lectura, y que la disfruten como yo al escribir C:

* * *

**Capítulo II: Mascarada y olor a desastre.**

* * *

Francis se dejó llevar por la placentera sensación. Sus manos empuñaron las sábanas y la cuarta cortesana del día dejó escapar un gemido que resonó en el cuarto del Rey.

El Rey naranjo suspiró largamente, recuperando el ritmo normal de su respiración sin mucho problema, y se levantó de la cama. La mujer le siguió rápidamente en su camino hacia la ventana y le acarició los hombros, buscando que el Rey le diese la importancia que solía darle a sus amantes. Pero no recibió lo que buscaba, porque había pagado por ella. Había pagado todo lo que valían sus caricias y sus besos.

- ¿Qué ocurre, mi Rey? – Preguntó la cortesana, presionando su cuerpo desnudo contra el del Rey más apuesto de los Cuatro Reinos.

- Mira hacia afuera, Anne. Todo este Reino, todas estas tierras son mías… - Suspiró el monarca.

La joven observó el patio, viendo los jardines siendo arreglados para la mascarada.

- Parece que los preparativos están en marcha, mi Rey. – Contestó la mujer.

Francis negó con la cabeza por la ignorancia y superficialidad de la cortesana y observó más allá de las mesas que acarreaban los sirvientes.

- Eres egoísta, Anne. Piensas en la mascarada más que en lo que tu Rey dice. – Los ojos azules del Rey se alzaron al cielo azul.

- ¿Acudirá a la fiesta con la Princesa, mi Rey? – Continuó preguntando la cortesana.

Francis separó a la mujer de piel pálida de su cuerpo y se dirigió a la cama, buscando una bata con la que arroparse.

- Es lo que se espera que haga. Y así se hará. Apuesto a que querías acudir conmigo al baile. – Sonrió el monarca, cogiendo su bata de seda.

La cortesana rió suavemente, acercándosele de nuevo.

- Cualquier mujer del Reino moriría por asistir al baile con usted, mi Rey. – Dijo alegre la joven, abrazando al Rey, que le hizo apartar las manos con una mirada seria.

- Déjame solo, Anne. Tengo que arreglarme. – Soltó de pronto, la cortesana procediendo a recoger sus ropas. – Dile a Vash que envíe a algunas sirvientas a preparar mi baño de rosas.

- Así será, su Alteza. – Asintió la mujer, poniéndose el vestido apresuradamente antes de salir por la puerta, descalza como había llegado.

Francis sonrió. Estaba excitadísimo con aquella mascarada.

* * *

Arthur suspiró y miró por la ventana del carruaje. El antifaz cubría parte de su rostro eficientemente, dejando a la vista sólo sus verdes orbes. Alfred sujetó su mano con suavidad, sin mirarle. Pero Arthur supo, por el sonrojo que se atisbaba bajo el antifaz plateado de su esposo, que quería arreglar las cosas con él.

- No me engañes, Alfred. – Soltó la Reina, bajando la mirada. – Sé cómo ves a la Reina de Corazones. Conozco esa mirada en ti. Sólo… No lo hagas. No es conveniente.

Alfred se mordió el labio inferior, desencantado, y llevó sus labios a la mejilla de su Reina.

- Lo lamento tanto, Arthur. – Susurró.

Arthur ignoró su gesto y volvió la mirada hacia el exterior. Ya estaban cerca de aquel Palacio dorado que Arthur nunca había visitado y que le hacía ilusión desde ya varias lunas.

Los carruajes se detuvieron en la entrada. Los invitados comenzaron a bajar de ellos y a ingresar a los jardines, siguiendo las indicaciones de un alegre joven de piel tostada y antifaz rojo, que vestía rojo y café en su chaqueta y pantalones, pero que mantenía la camisa blanca. Arthur conocía aquel rostro bajo el antifaz. Se trataba de Antonio, el As de Diamantes.

Los Reyes de Espadas bajaron del carro con lentitud. Alfred vestía de negro, exceptuando su camisa inmaculada, y usaba un sombrero de copa alta que no dejaba a nadie indiferente. El bastón con gemas incrustadas en su mano era también toda una atracción y un símbolo de poder, que el joven Rey se había empeñado en usar para lucirse frente a los invitados. A su lado, Arthur vestía una chaqueta azul, sobria, y había dejado de lado el sombrerito que utilizaba de costumbre, usando en cambio, una boina como la que usaba su Jota. Sus pantalones eran azules, con líneas verticales blancas; y sus botas, negras. Su antifaz era plateado, brillante como el de Alfred. No llevaba más que una daga al cinto, por mera seguridad.

Yao, el Jota, vestía como lo hacía habitualmente, exceptuando el hecho de que ahora sus ropas eran de color morado, y su antifaz era negro.

- Deberíamos entrar separados, para que no nos reconozcan. Yo iré primero. Ustedes lo harán luego. Yao, escoltarás a Arthur. – Ordenó el Rey azul, girando sobre sus talones y entrando de inmediato a los jardines.

Arthur se admiró del Palacio desde afuera, las luces amarillas que alumbraban los jardines se le antojaban modernas y preciosas con sus formas de pájaros dorados y de animales salvajes. A su lado pasaron los Tréboles, demasiado evidentes con sus ropas de vistosos verdes. Y Arthur observó a la Reina, sus largos cabellos cafés cayendo en trenzas dispersas sobre su espalda e incluso más abajo, llegándole a donde supuso que estarían sus rodillas; metida en un vestido apretado y abultado en la falda.

- Su Alteza, creo que ya deberíamos entrar. – Sugirió el Jota de cabellos negros, bufando por lo bajo.

Arthur asintió y avanzó por el sendero que el As le indicó, seguido de su servidor.

* * *

La fiesta estaba estupenda, o eso podía decir Arthur, mirando desde su asiento en un pequeño balcón, a un costado del salón, junto a una ventana. Las velas ardían suavemente en candelabros de oro brillante, colgando del techo o simplemente de pie. A la Reina de Espadas tanto brillo le tenía en plena fascinación. Arthur estaba fascinado.

De pronto, de una de las escaleras frente a él, un joven vestido de dorado, con más de la mitad del rostro cubierto con una máscara dorada, muy recargado, y con una rosa solitaria entre sus dedos, bajó acompañado de una joven de cabellos cortos, en cuya cabeza portaba una corona de flores y su vestido era naranjo con detalles en plateado; su máscara hacía juego con los detalles y tenía la forma de una luna menguante. El joven soltó delicadamente la mano de la doncella, que corrió en dirección a un joven solitario que se mantenía de pie junto a una de las varias fuentes en las que fluía el agua.

Arthur paseó la mirada verde por los presentes. Alfred retozaba conversando con quien la Reina supuso que era el Jota de Corazones, vestido de rosado pero con ropas que simulaban las de un arlequín. Un poco más allá, un grupo se amontonaba. Los Comodines, ambos vestidos de negro, con coloridos antifaces, conversaban con el Rey de Tréboles no muy amistosamente, y de tanto en tanto, la mirada del Comodín rojo se desviaba hacia la joven vestida de verde y negro, de cabellos cafés, que bailaba un vals con el Jota de Tréboles, vestido en negro y pantalones verdes.

Un poco más allá, los Reyes de Corazones se secreteaban. Arthur supuso que hablaban de Alfred, pues el Rey lanzaba miradas mortíferas al Rey de Espadas. Yao paseaba por la pista, esperando que alguien se dignase a bailar con él… O quizá sólo vigilaba a Alfred desde una distancia prudente.

De la nada, el joven vestido de dorado apareció junto a los Tréboles que bailaban en la pista y pareció pedir una pieza con la joven. El Jota entregó la mano de su Reina al hombre, que se arregló la coleta de cabellos dorados antes de coger la mano de la dama y comenzar a bailar con ella. Arthur observó cuidadosamente los movimientos de aquel varón de porte y elegancia imponente. Cogía a la mujer suavemente por la cintura, bajo los cabellos cafés y la hacía girar con gran delicadeza a través de la pista. Y en un giro, tras haber pasado un par de minutos en los que también habían cruzado algunas palabras, el hombre desapareció, dejando a la Reina de Tréboles sola, hasta que el Comodín rojo se le aproximó y se inclinó ante ella para pedirle una pieza.

Ella aceptó, y un resplandor llamó la atención de Arthur nuevamente. Al otro extremo del salón, el hombre dorado requería la compañía de la Reina de Corazones. El Rey le dirigió un par de palabras, el joven pareció reír antes de coger con delicadeza la mano de la Reina. Alfred le dirigió una mirada celosa, y de pronto, Arthur, que se había puesto de pie y apoyado en el balcón, sintió el poder de una mirada, de unos ojos azules profundos que ya conocía desde la infancia, pero que no podía reconocer tras el velo de la madurez.

Los cabellos negros se mecieron en el aire al ritmo del vals, mientras el joven de cabellos dorados presionaba a la Reina contra su cuerpo, no lo suficiente para ser una ofensa, pero sí le sostenía bastante más fuerte. Dieron dos giros juntos, y el joven volvió a desaparecer, para esta vez quedarse bajo el balcón en el que Arthur observaba. O eso supuso él, hasta que sintió una presencia completamente ajena tras él. No quiso voltear de inmediato, disfrutando el aroma suave que aquella persona dejaba escapar por sus poros.

- No parece disfrutar de la fiesta. – Sonrió el joven, acercándosele.

Arthur suspiró.

- No me gustan las fiestas. Prefiero leer antes que bailar. – Contestó, girándose y viendo al hombre.

- Le he estado viendo desde algunos minutos… Y me gustaría bailar con usted, aunque fuese aquí, en el balcón.

Arthur sopesó la idea proveniente de aquella voz grave y, sin embargo, tan dulce.

- Supongo que puedo concederle una pieza, señor.

La Reina ofreció su mano desnuda, y el hombre la cogió con delicadeza. Su mano se apoyó en el hombro de quien le rodeaba con el brazo la cintura. Arthur ofreció un suave suspiro, que hizo que los labios ajenos se torciesen en una sonrisa seductora. El hombre se movió suavemente hacia un lado; Arthur con él, y luego al otro. Y la Reina de Espadas supo que esos ojos de azul oceánico causarían su tragedia.

- Es usted uno de esos hombres que se las dan de picaflores, ¿no es así? – Preguntó el de cabellos cortos, dejándose guiar; sus ojos cautivados por los azules.

- Véalo como le plazca, pero al final de la noche sólo una persona recibirá la rosa que traigo conmigo. – Dijo el joven de dorados cabellos, haciendo a Arthur girar antes de soltarle la mano y apartarse de él. – Y usted parece ser un buen candidato… - Continuó.

Arthur se sonrojó bajo el antifaz y se giró hacia la pista de baile. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia sus espaldas, el hombre ya no estaba.

* * *

Las campanadas de las doce ya habían repicado en el Palacio cuando los Espadas abandonaban la mascarada a medio acabar. Arthur se arropó aguardando paciente hasta que la puerta del carruaje se abrió. El Rey subió primero, y él le siguió luego, soltando su capa hasta que se vio dentro del vehículo, seguro y cómodo en el asiento de cuero; pero recordando con nostalgia aquellos sofás tapizados en seda, llenos de mullidos cojines y almohadas de los más diversos y exóticos colores, que confortaban a los invitados de los Diamantes. Arthur hubiese querido agradecer al Rey por sus atenciones, pero nunca le encontró; nunca le fue presentado.

Yao se estaba tardando en subir, cruzando palabras con una joven vestida de naranjo y cortos cabellos rubios; con una corona de flores y verdes ojos resplandecientes. Arthur tragó saliva; era la acompañante del joven de ropas doradas que había bailado con él.

El Jota subió a la carroza.

- Mi Reina, la Princesa de Diamantes desea hablar con usted.

Arthur tragó saliva, intentando no cruzar miradas con Alfred al levantarse y bajar del carro, encontrándose con la doncella en las puertas del Palacio. La noche era agradable, pero algo fría para la costumbre de los Diamantes; por eso la chica estaba usando una capa de delicadas lanas en vez de una de velo, como sería lo común.

- Buenas noches. – Soltó Arthur; su rostro descubierto observando los rasgos delicados de la florecilla que tenía enfrente. No debía pasar de los quince años. Y, con elegancia, la joven se inclinó frente a él, en una agraciada reverencia.

- Muy buenas noches sean, Reina de Espadas. He sido enviada como emisaria de alguien muy interesante y con mucho dinero a quien le gustaría tenerle de invitado más a menudo en el Reino. – Dijo la chica, soltando las palabras que había memorizado.

- Supongo que se trata de tu Rey. ¿Vestía de dorado?

La muchacha asintió y estiró las manos. En ellas portaba un sobre amarillento y una rosa solitaria, algo diferente a la que el hombre había llevado junto a él en el baile.

- Ha dicho que la rosa cultivada que llevaba consigo no era suficiente para reflejar su belleza, Reina. Así que decidió ir él mismo a por una rosa salvaje de la colina. Son algo escasas, por eso ha tardado la entrega. Lamenta la tardanza de todo corazón. – Continuó la chica mientras Arthur cogía la rosa y el sobre, asegurándose de estar de espaldas a la carroza antes de guardarse la carta en la chaqueta, bajo la capa, pero con la rosa en su mano. Era roja, intensa.

- Dale las gracias de mi parte. – Contestó Arthur, sin percatarse de que se estaba sonrojando.

- Así será.

La chica se inclinó levemente antes de girar.

- ¡Espera! Al menos dime tu nombre, Princesa. – Pidió Arthur.

La muchacha volteó, sonriendo mientras la brisa se alzaba desde la colina.

- Lily. Lily Zwingli.

- Soy Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. Ha sido un placer. ¿El nombre de tu Rey?

La joven se encogió de hombros.

- Me dijo que se sentiría honestamente honrado si usted pide el nombre a su esposo y éste le responde inocente. – Contestó, en cambio, girándose y entrando a los jardines.

Arthur se quedó allí, de pie, sujetando la rosa fuertemente en su mano, sin darse cuenta de que las espinas le hacían sangrar. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron al Palacio, sin saber que, desde una ventana, el Rey que causaría el caos le observaba con el corazón agitado y las pestañas rubias moviéndose rápidamente al parpadear, mientras dejaba que sus doncellas le despojasen de sus prendas doradas.


	3. Una Reina necesita galletas para su té

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco Artestella ni mucho menos el Cardverse.

**Advertencias:** Casi nada aún…

**Parejas involucradas: **En este capítulo: Francia/Inglaterra. Creo que nada más 8D.

**Palabras:** 1,838.

**Resumen:** Los guardias no advirtieron la presencia de los extranjeros, que pronto enfilaron hacia el Castillo de torreones azules y banderines que mostraban con arrogancia sus emblemas al viento.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados: **Basado en Cardverse, repito. Nada histórico.

**Nota de autor:** Tercer capítulo. Y nos acercamos poco a poco a aquello que nos convoca ;DD Gracias por el comentario único xD Me anima a seguir en esto.

* * *

**Capítulo III: Una Reina necesita galletas para su té.**

* * *

Arthur ignoró la venda en su mano al alzar su taza de té. Lentamente, sorbió del líquido color caramelo, la rosa salvaje mirándole desde el florero con agua; rehidratándose tras el largo viaje desde el verano al invierno del Reino de Espadas, allí donde llovía durante cinco años, casi sin parar, sin detenerse hasta que a las nubes se les antojaba apartarse un poco. Y Arthur no sabía si debía agradecer la lluvia o no. Le gustaba, eso era cierto, pero a veces era demasiado llover, a veces le sobrevenían ganas de llorar por culpa de tanta lluvia golpeteando las ventanas, buscando entrar.

Y lo peor era que faltaban tres años para que entrasen en el otoño, al fin. Y la lluvia diera paso a ventiscas y mañanas soleadas.

* * *

Iván tronó sus manos, recalcándole a Elizabeta que era capaz de mucho más. Más que haberle arrastrado a través del salón donde el trono reposaba, más que golpearle piernas y brazos sin piedad alguna.

No había hecho nada malo. Al menos no en la fiesta. Allí había sido tranquila completamente; pero había revelado, tras ello y con una buena cantidad de alcohol en la sangre, al As de Diamantes, los planes de su marido. Que querían aliarse con los Corazones para apoderarse de sus pobrecitos Reinos.

Y cuando Iván se enteró, no necesitó saber más para tomar a Eliza de los cabellos y arrastrarle a vista y paciencia de veinte sirvientes a la hora de la limpieza.

La joven le miró desde el suelo, sus verdes ojos desafiantes, antes de que Iván se levantase rápido y pusiera un pie sobre la cabeza de la mujer, sin presionarle mucho.

- Espero que hayas comprendido la lección. No me gustaría tener que hacer cosas peores que esas contigo, Elizabeta. Sé sumisa por una vez en tu vida, que la información bien lo vale. Sumisa y pegada a mí, desde ahora. Ni siquiera cuando venga el Comodín te dejaré sola con él. Jamás. – Sonrió el alto albino, sus labios estirados de oreja a oreja dolorosamente.

Elizabeta soltó un gemido ante el cual Iván se alejó. Sólo para verla asentir antes de intentar levantarse. No pudo hacerlo.

- ¡Roderich! – Gritó la mujer, al darse cuenta de que no podía ponerse en pie.

El Jota se arrodilló a su lado y le cogió la mano con delicadeza, levantándola y sujetándola por la cintura.

- Llévame a mi trono. – Ordenó la Reina, con una voz aún más fortalecida que antes.

El joven de cabellos oscuros le llevó al trono con paciencia, ayudándole a la mujer a caminar, hasta lograr hacer que se sentara. Roderich la vio poner sus manos en los costados del trono, con una mirada poderosa, aún si tenía el labio y la mejilla heridos y amoratados, y suspiró, alejándose.

- Mi Rey. – Uno de los sirvientes entró, rápido y menudo de tamaño, y se inclinó frente al trono de Tréboles, con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo.

- Habla, Raivis. – Autorizó el Rey verde, sus ojos posados en el cabello color miel de su sirviente, que alzó la mirada azul, temblorosa y aterrada.

- El Rey de Espadas le espera en el Salón de Oro.

Iván sonrió, levantándose del trono sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Elizabeta antes de partir.

- Ven conmigo, _mi Reina_. – Gruñó el monarca.

La joven se levantó a duras penas y le siguió lentamente.

* * *

Francis sonrió, vistiendo el azul por primera vez en su vida; con una capa que le cubría la cabeza, empapándose allí fuera con la lluvia. El As le seguía de cerca y, de pronto, el Rey naranjo le hizo detener la marcha. Estaban frente la Fortaleza de Espadas, un recinto impenetrable que podía contener el ataque de los Corazones y sus armas, y mantenerse allí hasta el fin de los tiempos si era necesario; con provisiones para décadas de asedio.

Ambas miradas, la azul y la verde, se asomaron al camino, esperando ver pasar a los aldeanos y colándose entre ellos. Los guardias no advirtieron la presencia de los extranjeros, que pronto enfilaron hacia el Castillo de torreones azules y banderines que mostraban con arrogancia sus emblemas al viento.

Con las capas azules mojadas, el Rey de Diamantes y su leal As cruzaron el mercado de la pequeña ciudad refugiada en la Fortaleza; y el joven monarca se dio el lujo de escoger la manzana más roja, dejando una moneda dorada en su lugar, antes de continuar avanzando entre cabras y ovejas, gallinas y verduras aromáticas del Este, mujeres cargadas de tejidos y canastas.

Olía a metal, a tierra mojada y a gente. Olía… a ausencia de Rey. Y eso era lo que provocaba la sonrisa de Francis.

No tardaron demasiado en pasar frente a la Catedral de los Eternos, donde Francis se detuvo como todos los que pasaban e imitó a los demás; siendo imitado, a su vez, por su As. Pero el Dios al que adoraban, el Dios de los Diamantes, estaba tanto en casa como en el bolsillo de ambos. El Dios Dorado; el que controlaba el dinero y que, por lo tanto, hacía que cada transacción fuese un acto divino en el cual aquel Dios decidía para quién sería un buen acuerdo.

- Quiero que le veas primero, y le juzgues. Que me digas que opinas de él, que me digas todo lo que de su persona sabes y conoces. – Musitó Francis, el rostro oculto en la capa y el cabello.

- Así será, mi Rey. – Asintió en el mismo volumen la voz del As.

- Llámame Francis, Antonio. – Le recomendó el monarca, continuando el camino.

- Así lo haré, Francis. – Contestó el moreno, quitándose la capa y agitando su cabello húmedo al pasar bajo un portal.

- Aprendes rápido. – Suspiró el Rey naranjo, observando a la distancia los puestos de guardia en el último cerco que llevaba a la escalera que subía hasta el Castillo.

- Se ve complicado, ¿eh, Francis? – Soltó Antonio, arrugando el ceño al notar en dónde se perdía la mirada de su Rey, dándose cuenta de algo relevante que podía ser de gran ayuda, justo en las puertas del cerco alto que separaba a los Reyes de todos sus vasallos. – Pero gracias a todo lo eterno y divino, tenemos la excusa perfecta para entrar.

Francis dirigió su mirada azul al lugar que su As señalaba, bajo los puestos de guardia. Mujeres y hombres entraban con canastos enormes de frutas y verduras frescas al Castillo, y el cargamento de afuera parecía no tener fin conocido por ahora.

- Vamos rápido, Antonio. Antes de que perdamos nuestra oportunidad. – Rió el rubio, trotando hasta la carreta llena de canastos.

Una mujer les miró con desconfianza, sobre todo porque llevaban las capas puestas sobre los cabellos. Antonio comprendió de inmediato, y se quitó la capucha. Francis le imitó y sus cabellos húmedos se mecieron contra su rostro mientras miraba a la mujer con fervor. Esa mujer era su única entrada al Castillo y al encontrarse con la Reina de Espadas.

* * *

- El invierno parece eterno en el Reino de Espadas, mi Reina. – Sonrió Francis, colándose en la fresca habitación en la que el joven de ojos verdes bebía té con lentitud.

Una mirada desconfiada al principio, que luego se ablandó y se volvió dura por completo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Rey de Diamantes? ¡Y vistiendo de azul, además!

La Reina se puso de pie de golpe, dejando su taza de porcelana en el platito. Francis no le miró hasta dejar una pequeña bolsa blanca atada con una cinta dorada sobre la mesita. Arthur miró la bolsa y luego a Francis con desconfianza renovada.

- Es un pequeño detalle de mi parte para quien se ha ganado mi favor. – Apuntó el de cabellos largos, acercándose a Arthur. – Y también me gustaría bailar nuevamente con usted, Reina mía, mas parece que no tiene músicos que acompañen nuestros pasos.

Arthur vaciló, sonrojándose suavemente.

- Rey naranjo, yo no… No sé…

- Alfred ha salido de viaje, ¿verdad? – Continuó Francis, estirando su mano, ofreciéndosela a Arthur, que tragó saliva en seco.

- Así es. Está bien informado sobre mi esposo, tal parece. – Contestó Arthur, la mirada verde desviada hacia la cerámica blanca a sus pies, sin coger la mano que le era ofrecida y volteando en dirección a la ventana, donde sus ojos no estuviesen tentados a perderse en los azules.

- Me enteré aquí. Tus gentes parecen más relajadas que cuando Alfred está presente. – Suspiró Francis, sacando la manzana de su manga y dándole una mordida pequeña. Masticó durante unos segundos, sopesando el sabor. – _Corazones._ Vaya delicioso sabor. Si estuviese en el lugar de Alfred, estaría definitivamente deleitado con el sabor de los Corazones. Manzanas rojas y jugosas, y gentes igualmente dulces. Debe ser todo un placer hacer alianzas con ellos.

Arthur le miró tímidamente, sobre su hombro, sintiendo que por una vez en su vida, alguien comprendía sus temores.

- ¿Qué es tu detalle? – Preguntaron los ojos verdes, dirigiéndose a la pequeña bolsa que reposaba en la mesa, ansiando ser abierta.

- De donde vengo, las Reinas comen galletas junto con su té. Parece que aquí las costumbres son diferentes, o quizá hasta los Reyes ahorran. – Soltó Francis, acercándose a la mesa y desatando la rosa que protegía el contenido de la bolsa.

Abrió el pequeño envoltorio y dejó a la vista las más hermosas y diversas galletas que Arthur hubiese visto nunca. Y algunos bombones ocultos.

- Los chocolates guárdalos para tus momentos solitarios, mi Reina. – Sonrió el Rey naranjo, sacando una de las galletas y echándosela a la boca.

- Gracias. La verdad es que no acostumbramos a acompañar nuestro té con galletas en mi Reino, pero sí con algo de alcohol. Ya sabes, por el frío. – Confesó la Reina, mirando a Francis a los ojos, comiéndoselo con la mirada.

Alfred ya nunca llegaba de sus viajes con cosas para él. No le interesaba; pero a este extraño parecía importarle más del doble de lo que a su Rey le importó alguna vez. Y eso era lo peor que a Arthur podía pasarle.

La manzana quedó olvidada en la mesa, con la mordida punzante del Rey de Diamantes, que se había acercado a la Reina de Espadas con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Si ahora se siente menos solo, supongo que va siendo hora de que me marche, mi Reina. – Francis cogió la mano del joven de ojos verdes y llevó sus labios al dorso de aquella mano hacedora de justicia.

Arthur no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Y antes de que pudiese decirle al Rey naranjo que se quedase, éste había desaparecido oculto en la seguridad de las ropas azules. La Reina de Espadas se detuvo frente a las galletas, y llevó uno de los bombones a sus labios, reparando en la manzana olvidada en la mesa.

Vaya cómo saboreó aquel chocolate.

Cuando Yao entró, le vio con la mirada perdida en la ventana y los dientes hundidos en una manzana roja cuyo origen el Jota desconocía.


	4. Belleza y Revelación

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco Artestella ni mucho menos el Cardverse.

**Advertencias:** Un beso :D Eso es todo xD

**Parejas involucradas: **En este capítulo: Francia/Inglaterra. Muy leve Prusia/Hungría.

**Palabras:** 2,609.

**Resumen:** Al ingresar nuevamente a los terrenos del Reino al que pidiese asilo hacía ya algunos meses, se encontró una vez más con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que le habían cautivado.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados: **Basado en Cardverse, repito. Nada histórico.

**Nota de autor:** Cuarto capítulo. Gracias por comentar! xD Estaba pensando en subirle el rating un poquito más, pero no creo que sea necesario. Soy descriptiva pero no es para tanto; y en el caso de que hayan escenas del tipo que requieren más madurez (?), avisaré en las advertencias. Lo digo para que estén al tanto de eso. Lamento haberme tardado uwú, comencé las clases y ya me dieron mucha tarea... Creo también que por ahora no subiré capítulos de _Love at first sight_ debido a mi resequedad :cc Cuando se me ocurra cómo seguir, subo capítulo xD

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Belleza y Revelación.**

* * *

_Francis se detuvo junto a la entrada del Castillo de Espadas, vestido de dorado en esa tierra cubierta de gris y azul, tierra de otoño e invierno, en la cual sabía extrañaría durante largos años de guerra su Reino de primavera y verano, de colores vivaces y gentes alegres. Con once años de vida y un corazón fuerte, hizo acopio de valor y entró. De sus labios jóvenes escapó una palabra elevada a un grito, que hizo eco en todo el Castillo: "Asilo"._

_La carroza que le había llevado hasta allí y que llevaba al futuro As de Espadas dentro de ella, pasó a su lado. Francis suspiró, recordando los ojos verdes del pequeño que tenía la marca de las Espadas en el dorso de su mano y que, sin embargo, era parte a su vez del Reino de los Tréboles._

* * *

Despertó sudando, en su cama, en su deliciosa cama. Y se arropó con las sábanas, como un niño pequeño temeroso de la oscuridad y de lo que en ella se oculta.

Y entonces lo recordó. El momento en el que vio al pequeño niño de ojos verdes por vez primera, y que le llevó a buscarle en cada Reino hasta hallarle con las Espadas, aún después de todo el tiempo que había pasado.

Cerró los ojos, evocando los verdes del niño que había visto transfigurado en un hombre ya adulto. Lo que daría Francis por poder abrazarle, consolarle en la soledad que le dominaba cuando su Rey estaba ausente, por poder ser su vida y su todo, por despertar junto a él cada mañana y entregarse a él por entero cada noche, por ser su aliento y por recitarle poemas y canciones sobre amantes y sobre noches de verano en las que la pasión protagonizaba el acto que se llevaba a cabo en el lecho.

Daría todo su dinero por ello, piedras preciosas… Todo lo que fuese necesario. Y por eso, al día siguiente, un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos, un brillo que nunca nadie había visto en él: ambición. Y esa ambición se traduciría en más visitas al Reino vecino en las que pagaría por verle, pagaría todo lo necesario por estar con él y por obtener el silencio de cada persona que le viese. Si algo sabía era que los Espadas amaban el dinero. Sobre todo el que podían obtener fácilmente. Como escondiendo un secreto u olvidando lo que veían y oían. En realidad, ese dinero fácil era algo que todos en los Cuatro Reinos amaban. Y Francis no era indiferente a ello. Lo aprovecharía al máximo.

- Mi Rey, ¿adónde se dirige?

Francis giró sobre sus talones, y observó a Vash, apoyado en su bastón de Jota, con el semblante de un hombre preocupado.

- Eso es un secreto.

El joven de cabellos en melena lisa y ojos verdes frunció el ceño, demostrando su enojo. Se suponía que el Rey de Diamantes se quedase en su Reino, sentado en su trono, oyendo a su gente.

Pero no estaba siendo así. Y cuando le vio vestir el azul, supo que algo nuevo había aparecido en la mente de su monarca, algo que bien podría traer prosperidad o muchísimos problemas al Reino. Una cosa llamada amor.

* * *

- ¿¡Tú aquí de nuevo!? ¡No es prudente! ¡Yao!

- Cállate, por favor…

Los ojos verdes de Arthur refulgieron, sus mejillas encendidas giraron hacia la puerta cerrada. Francis le cogió por la cintura antes de que alcanzase el pomo y le apretó contra su cuerpo, girándole para verle de frente.

- ¡Llamaré a… a mi Jota!

- Silencio, por favor, Arthur…

- ¡Ni siquiera sé tu nombre y me abrazas como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida, imbécil!

Francis se mordió el labio.

- ¿No le has preguntado mi nombre a tu Rey? Yo no te lo diré…

Arthur infló las mejillas rosadas, desviando la mirada entre los brazos del Rey extranjero.

- No… Alfred ha estado fuera dos semanas. No he tenido oportunidad.

Francis posó su mirada en los ojos de la Reina de Espadas, que le devolvió la mirada dulcemente, relajándose entre los brazos del Rey naranjo.

- Eres hermoso, ¿lo sabes?

Un nuevo sonrojo, ahora de color carmesí, apareció en las mejillas de Arthur, que bajó la mirada, simulando -bastante mal- estar enojado.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú...?

Y sus labios fueron acallados por los del Rey de Diamantes, que osó posar los suyos en los de la Reina de Espadas, una de sus manos oculta entre los cabellos cortos de quien tenía el poder de dominar el Reino mientras su Rey se hallaba ausente. Los labios suaves de Francis recorrieron los del menor, su lengua buscando la entrada al dulzor que le podía ofrecer el de ojos verdes, que había dejado de respirar, sorprendido al máximo por el beso.

Se apartaron lentamente, Arthur sonrojado y respirando agitadamente. Su corazón había dado un vuelco, un brinco y se había reacomodado en su pecho, la sangre fluyendo acelerada y en reversa, todo al mismo tiempo.

Francis acarició sus cabellos fugazmente, apoyando su frente en la del menor, que le miró apenas, avergonzado.

- No, no eres hermoso… Eres… - Francis soltó una carcajada deliciosa, que le recordó a Arthur el murmullo del mar en la isla del Reino de Tréboles.- Eres perfecto, Arthur. Perfecto.

- Déjame en paz, Rey de Diamantes. Estoy casado.

- Creo que me gustas mucho, Arthur.

- ¡Deja de pronunciar mi nombre así, imbécil! ¡Yao!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el Jota de largos cabellos negros atados en una coleta entró atropelladamente, preocupado y al mismo tiempo enfadado con la insistencia de la Reina. Sin embargo, al verlos abrazados, no supo muy bien qué hacer. Al menos hasta que Arthur dio una orden.

- ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Aprésale! – Ordenó.

- Es… ¿El Rey de Diamantes…? – Preguntó, dubitativo el Jota.

- ¡Oh, por favor, Arthur…! – Pidió falsa y melodramáticamente Francis, remeciéndole.

- ¡Me está atormentando, este sucio idiota! – Gimoteó Arthur, buscando zafarse del abrazo.

Yao bajó su lanza, poniéndose en una pose de batalla, preparado para atacar al Rey naranjo, que sólo atinó a poner a Arthur en medio, quien pataleó de lo lindo

- ¡Maldición, suéltame! – Gritó la Reina de Espadas, mirando de reojo y sonrojado al Rey de Diamantes, que le sujetaba por la cintura.

Francis le soltó y se acercó al Jota con lentitud, sacando una bolsita de dinero de su bolsillo. El Jota parpadeó lentamente, alzando su lanza para usarla de bastón nuevamente. Francis le estiró la bolsita, y Yao la recibió con buena disposición.

- Olvida todo lo que ha ocurrido, incluso que me has visto aquí. Allí hay dinero suficiente para comprarse una casa, si eso deseas, y algunas piedras preciosas. – Dijo el Rey.

Yao asintió con ansiedad y salió corriendo, dejando la puerta cerrada tras él.

Arthur miró a Francis con indignación, y él le devolvió una mirada cariñosa.

- ¿En qué estábamos, mi vida? – Interrogó Francis.

Arthur se sonrojó de golpe.

- Tienes que irte. – Suspiró, girando sobre sus talones. Su taza de té se estaba enfriando.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – Francis sonrió.

- Claro… Es decir, no es algo que me importe en verdad, pero Alfred podría venir en cualquier momento y verte… Y no sería agradable. Lo digo por mí, no por ti, tú no me importas en lo absolu… – Arthur giró, con su taza en la mano.

No le vio. Francis ya no estaba, se había ido. Y se mordió el labio hasta hacer que sangrara, castigándose por no haberle permitido quedarse.

* * *

- Me gustaría hablar con tu Reina, Iván. – Bufó el Comodín Rojo, sus orejas alzándose en enfado.

- Háblale. No voy a molestarlos. – Iván sonrió, sus ojos violeta entrecerrándose en placer.

Gilbert tosió y agitó su cabeza, sus blancos cabellos cortos meciéndose desesperados.

- Tengo entendido que es la Reina quien tiene a cargo la investigación de los castaños del Sur, así que… Mis contactos han dicho que una de las bestias antiguas ha actuado en este tema. – La mirada del albino paseó entre los monarcas, quedándose pegada a la imagen de la Reina silenciosa de mirada verde fría, marcas violeta marcadas en su piel, en su ojo y su mejilla.

Elizabeta no contestó. Al menos no hasta que pasaron tres minutos de tensión, de silencio, en todo el salón.

- Si mi Rey me lo permite, daré permiso al Comodín Rojo para tomar los hombres que necesite y los lleve con él al Sur, para resolver el asunto. – Soltó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos.

- Si… El tema es algo más complejo, mi Reina… No es sólo una bestia antigua, es… Es un dragón, mi Reina. – Dijo, atemorizado, el albino.

Elizabeta suspiró.

- Iván. Gilbert debería tomar también algunos caballos, si me lo permite, mi Rey.

- Que así sea. Llévese a cuantos caballeros y caballos requiera. Los castaños son muy importantes para mi gente. – Sonrió el Rey, ladeando la cabeza.

Gilbert se inclinó y se retiró. Iván observó el perfil de su Reina. A Elizabeta le temblaba el labio.

* * *

_Las horas pasaban tristes. Francis montaba a un joven corcel blanco, de crines rubias que destellaban como estrellas a causa de la poca luz solar que llegaba desde las montañas. Hacía frío, la lluvia se había detenido hacía ya un par de horas, y las nubes amenazaban una continuación de lo que había quedado a medio camino. El joven príncipe suspiró con fuerza antes de tomar las riendas y tirar de ellas, haciendo que el caballo girase y tomase dirección a la Fortaleza de Espadas._

_Al ingresar nuevamente a los terrenos del Reino al que pidiese asilo hacía ya algunos meses, se encontró una vez más con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que le habían cautivado. El pequeño chico rubio dueño de aquellas orbes le miraba con cierto recelo. Francis era el único que se daba el placer de salir a caballo por los valles previos a alcanzar las montañas. Tanto él como Al y Matt le envidiaban. Al lo hacía obvio, de todas formas. Pero Arthur y Matt… Eran una historia completamente distinta._

_El Príncipe de Diamantes se apeó del corcel y caminó hacia el mayor de los tres pequeños, que jugaban aprovechando el receso de las clases. Pero antes de que Francis pudiese acercarse lo suficiente como para alcanzar a tocarle, le era arrebatado una vez más, por una campanilla suave que avisaba el inicio de la siguiente clase._

_Nunca se habían hablado. Francis nunca le había oído hablar. Pero sabía su nombre y eso era todo lo que importaba. Arthur Kirkland, quien se transformaría en el As de Espadas. Tampoco importaba si él nunca se enteraba de que _él_ era Francis Bonnefoy, el príncipe heredero de la corona de Diamantes._

_El joven príncipe suspiró y sonrió antes de encaminarse a los establos. Comenzaba a llover._

* * *

- Ha enviado una paloma para sepamos que viene de camino y que llegará mañana por la mañana.

- ¡Mañana por la mañana! ¡Francis es un irresponsable! ¡Abandona su trono para ir a hacer lo que se le haya ocurrido hacer no sé a dónde! Y lo peor es que nos deja solos cuando hay problemas…

Antonio, el As de Diamantes agitó sus cabellos en negativa, sentado en el trono y viendo con cierta preocupación a Vash, el Jota.

- Sabes que no hay ningún problema importante. Lo más importante es su ausencia. Nada más que eso. – Suspiró el moreno, acomodándose en el trono del rubio.

- ¡Antonio, por favor! – Gimoteó Vash, llevándose las manos al rostro con desesperación y cierto enfado en los verdes ojos. – Al menos dime en qué se ha metido ahora…

- Pregúntale a él cuando llegue. – Casi bostezó el As, ladeando la cabeza.

- Está con una mujer, ¿no es así? – Intervino Lily, tomando la palabra por primera vez en toda la conversación, sus ojos verdes brillando de ansias.

- Me temo que no. – Contestó, simple, Antonio, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa delicada que emulaba las de Francis.

Vash se sonrojó levemente, intuyendo lo que ocurría con su Rey, y cubrió con sus manos los oídos de su joven hermana menor antes de volver a hablar.

- ¿Está con un hombre, entonces? – Preguntó, en una voz de volumen moderado, esperando que sólo Antonio le oyese.

El As suspiró y se levantó de golpe.

- Y no con cualquiera.

- El Rey… - Musitó, apenas, el Jota de ojos verdes.

- No, Vash.

- La… La Reina… - Volvió a susurrar, ésta vez con el temor enredado en la lengua, aún cubriendo las orejas pequeñas y perfectas de Lily.

Antonio asintió con la cabeza, desviando la mirada.

- Arthur Kirkland es su blanco ahora. Me temo que tendremos que prepararnos desde ya para una guerra. – Dijo la voz suave y cadenciosa del As, cerrando los ojos.

Vash soltó a su hermana y suspiró, abrazándola con delicadeza por los hombros.

- Lo que menos queremos los Diamantes es la guerra. Y menos ahora que las cosas están saliendo algo mejor, gracias a Francis y las oraciones al Dios Dorado. – Soltó Vash, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Lily abrió sus preciosos ojos de jade, de par en par, mirando a su hermano con temor.

- ¿Guerra has dicho, hermano? – Preguntó, trémula como un gatito que ha perdido toda noción de dónde podría estar su madre.

- Así es, Lily. Tememos que Francis atraiga la guerra. – Asintió Antonio, abriendo los ojos con dulzura para mirar a la joven e inocente Princesa.

- Pero… Francis ha hecho cosas grandiosas en nuestro Reino. Alguien como él no sería capaz de atraer la guerra sólo porque sí. ¡Debe haber algún motivo que los haga pensar eso! – Lily defendió, las manos cerca del pecho, intentando contener lo que sentía.

Para ella, Francis nunca sería su esposo, nunca terminaría por enamorarse de él, pero le tenía tanta simpatía… Él la trataba tan bien, que la joven sentía admiración y mucho aprecio por su Rey. Para ella era casi un hermano, si bien eran primos.

- Francis le ha estado coqueteando a una Reina, por lo que me ha dicho Antonio. Y eso puede atraer la guerra. Como sabes, todas las Reinas de los demás Reinos están casadas frente a los Eternos y, por lo tanto, Francis puede atraer la furia de los Dioses, además de la de todo un Reino, y de un Rey poderoso. – Contestó Vash, caminando lentamente hacia la ventana, dejando a su hermana frente al As que descansaba en el trono.

- ¿Se trata de la Reina de Tréboles? ¡Sería terrible tener que enfrentarse a Iván…! – Exclamó la jovencita, cubriéndose los labios al imaginar semejante espectáculo sangriento.

No. Contra Iván, el Despiadado, nunca.

- No es conveniente que sepas de qué Reina se trata, Lily. Sólo ve y reposa en tu cuarto. Francis llegará pronto y necesito que estés descansada para los juicios de mañana. – Ordenó Vash, suspirando, apenas volteando para verla.

La chica asintió y salió del salón, encaminándose a las escaleras que le conducirían a su recámara.

Rodeada de dorado y cortinas de velo naranjo, la joven Princesa subió y empujó la puerta de su cuarto, abriéndola de par en par. Y entonces, al ver las rosas rojas que adornaban su mesita de noche, se dio cuenta de todo. La Reina a la que Francis visitaba, la que recibía sus atenciones, no era otra que la Reina de Espadas. Aquella que había robado la mirada de su Rey durante buena parte de la mascarada y a quién ella le tuvo que entregar la rosa salvaje al finalizar la fiesta.

No supo cómo reaccionar al respecto.


End file.
